


1 AM

by HaloGem (GeminiHalo)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiHalo/pseuds/HaloGem
Summary: Steven calls Lars and they share some time on video chat.





	1 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna say they're 17 and 20 or 17 and 19, or whatever's legal in their fictional world lol. It's up to your imagination really. 
> 
> I finally did it, smut, I didn't think I would but here it is.

It’s one in the morning and Lars is scrolling through his video feed idle, contemplating if he should try to go to sleep or not. 

He yawns softly as he clicks on a video that looks like it could be interesting. Before it can load his caller ID covers the screen and he sees Steven’s picture. He’s never called this late before, Lars presses the answer button a little apprehensive. 

“Steven?” Lars answers. 

“Hey Lars,” Steven says sounding like his usual self, except tired.

“What’s up, couldn’t sleep?” He asks figuring Steven likely just wants to talk. They’ve texted this late into the night before. 

“S-Something like that,” Steven whispers into the phone and it sounds like he’s holding his phone away from him for a second before getting close again. “I was actually thinking about you,” he whispers and he still sounds tired, but then again he really doesn’t Lars realizes. 

“Were you?”

“Yeah.” 

“What kind of thoughts were these exactly? Was it how much you  _ love _ me?” Lars jokes.

“Well yeah, I do love you...but it was other things…” Steven answers sounding nervous through the phone.

Lars can envision the way he must look blushing and desperate to share his secret.

“Other things hmmm,” Lars starts, “so what are you doing right now?” He asks a grin on his lips.

“Well...I made sure no one was around earlier, I’m in bed and...right now I’m  _ not _ wearing anything,” Steven adds the last part in a whisper.

Lars feels a spike of lust go straight through him and it centers at his groin where his dick is getting interested. 

“Nothing, huh?” Lars muses. “Why would you tell me a thing like that  _ Steven _ ?” He asks seeing how far Steven wants to go. 

“Oh...um...I don’t know,” he squeaks and Lars chuckles softly to himself. Steven ‘ums’ again and Lars decides to take the reins.

“Tell me how you’re laying in the bed.”

“Uhh...I’m on my back, no sheets or anything over me…”

“I want you to move your legs up and open them for me,” Lars says.

“O-okay,” Steven answers. 

“Now imagine me between them, my hands on your thighs, moving down over you kissing against your stomach, nipping my way up until I’m kissing you.” 

“Yeah…” Steven whispers.

“My hands around your waist, then I’m kissing and sucking your neck, working my way back down until I’m sucking you into my mouth.”

Steven whimpers in response and Lars cock is already hard and aching pressing flush against his stomach. 

“Do you like the sound of that Steven?” he asks low.

“Ye-yeah, I really do,” Steven answers sounding breathy. 

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Yes,” Steven answers then he moans softly into the phone. 

Lars bites his lip and trails his hand slowly down his abdomen until it meets his cock. He wraps his fingers around it and strokes it a few slow times. 

“Are you?” 

“Yeah baby,” Lars answers and Steven gasps noisily sounding so damn  _ hot _ . “Tell me how it feels.”

“G-good,” Steven moans again, “it feels  _ so _ fucking good Lars,” he whines. 

“Fuck,” Lars bites his bottom lip imagining how good Steven looks, “Shit I wish I could see you.”

“Let’s facetime,” Steven says immediately. 

Lars pauses for a long second sure as hell that his school had done a PSA campaign on why this was a bad idea. But he doesn't give a damn about whatever they said right now. 

"Yeah, yeah let's-" he isn’t able to finish his sentence before Steven sends him a request to join a video chat.

Lars licks his lips as he pushes the accept button and the video feed starts. Stevens lust blown pupils meet him first, Lars looks over his face, Steven’s cheeks are red, his lips wet and he looks so fucking turned-on and sexy. 

"Fuck," Lars shaky half moaned statement is the best he can manage. Just seeing Steven looking like that makes him feel like he’s seconds away from coming. 

"I wanna see," Steven says skipping a hello and Lars watches the way his mouth moves. He gets all sorts of dirty ideas on what he wants to do to that mouth one-day.

"Okay,' he says instead of sharing any ideas because his boyfriend is waiting expectedly for a peek. He moves the phone down until it’s facing his thick pink cock.

"So good," Steven moans.

Lars places his free hand around his cock and strokes it for Steven to watch. He moans and Steven whispers something muffled and likely dirty as he watches him. He keeps the phone on his dick for a minute before pulling it back up wanting to see Steven. 

"Yeah, you liked that?" Lars hears wetness as he lifts his phone up to his face. 

“Yeah,” Steven answers in a shaky voice, his camera unsteady.

"Are you-?" he starts to ask looking at his screen, Steven’s face is pressed against his pillow, he’s laid on his side and his body is moving in a rhythmic and very sexual way. 

"Here," Steven says nothing else before moving his phone down letting Lars get a good view of his soft delicious body before going to his dick. There's precum leaking from the head and his balls are tight, drawn and bobbing along with his movements. Lars mouth waters at the sight, then he sees Steven’s fingers. He has two of them slicked and fucking into his asshole. Lars let’s go of his dick the sight alone nearly making him come.

"Keep fucking yourself," he says eyes glued to the screen as watches the length of Steven’s fingers disappear into his hole over and over again. His dick bouncing against his thigh and Lars wishes he was there to suck it and add his fingers in before fucking Steven senseless. 

"Lars," Steven moans his name hips moving faster. 

"Fuck, keep going baby, I want to fuck you so bad," he says low and throaty, taking his dick in hand not able to stop himself. He strokes at the base and groans low. "You're so fucking hot."

"Oh God," Steven gasps and moans as he shoves his fingers in deeper and faster. Lars can’t close his eyes, every minute detail too intense to miss. 

“Yeah, like that,” Lars continues his talk with a string of yes’s and keep going like a chant. With every sound and shift, Steven makes Lars’s dick pulses with more pre-come leaking from the head. Steven is outright sobbing in pleasure and it may just be the hottest thing he’s seen in his entire life. 

“Lars,” he keens before gasping loudly. “I’m go-gonna, I’m-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, come Steven, come on fuck yes baby,” Lars says mindlessly speeding up his hand, his cock painfully hard and he’s so, so fucking close. 

“Lars!” Steven calls out his name as his untouched cock twitches and come spurts from the head. 

“Fuck,” Lars manages one more stroke before he’s coming too. His eyes snap shut and his back arches the sound of Steven's gasping moans are music to his ears as his orgasm is ripped from him. Lars loses focus for a minute as aftershocks of pleasure roll over him. He finally opens his eyes still taking in large breaths of air as he picks up his phone and looks at the screen. 

Steven’s face is on camera and he looks blissed-out, completely satisfied and sleepy. 

“Was that good?” Steven asks. 

“Fuck yes Steven, shit that was hot,” he answers and Steven smiles shyly like he hasn’t just come from fingering himself alone.

“You were hot too,” Steven mumbles sounding completely too innocent.

"When I get you in bed, I'm going to do so many _ dirty _ things to you," Lars promises sleepily. 

Steven chuckles sexily on the phone, "I'll be looking forward to that," he says before yawning. 

"Better clean up before you fall asleep, wouldn’t want Pearl to wake you up in the morning to an eyeful,” Lars jokes before yawning. 

“Eww, gross,” Steven laughs as he sits up.

Lars chuckles looking down at his own mess sighing, “I better go clean up too.”

“Alright,” he yawns again, “I’ll see you tomorrow, I love you, Lars."

"Love you too Steven, goodnight." 

"Goodnight."

Steven kisses into the camera and Lars kisses back before ending their call.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, all comments, and kudos always appreciated. <3
> 
> Until next time. :)


End file.
